1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
NAND flash memories are widely used for storing data and applied in many electronic products. The NAND flash memories are manufactured into a memory card or a USB flash drive. For the specifications of the flash memories, the flash memories comprise a compact flash (CF), a multi media card (MMC), a smart media (SM) and a secured digital (SD). An embedded multimedia card (eMMC) is extended from the MMC and one of the embedded memories.